


Достигнуть границы

by merchant_prince



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Work, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Давно путешествуешь?<br/>- Скажем так, - Честер задумался на мгновение. Ведь подсчетами времени он себя не утруждал, - я только в начале пути.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достигнуть границы

**I**

Ключи от квартиры были уже отданы хозяйке, лишние вещи, накопившиеся за три года оседлой жизни, проданы, бизнес переписан на партнера. Хотя Честер бы не сказал, что Роб был просто партнером по бизнесу. Они были хорошими друзьями, и сейчас Роб пришел проводить Честера.

\- Все-таки, я никогда тебя не пойму. Появился из ниоткуда, открыл тату-салон. Вытащил маркетолога неудачника из запоя, а теперь исчезаешь, - Роб развел руками.

\- Ты не неудачник, просто нужно было найти дело, которое пришлось бы тебе по вкусу. А все мы в детстве любили книжки с картинками, - подмигнул Честер.

\- Да, поэтому у тебя вся спина драконами забита.

Друзья рассмеялись.

\- И все-таки, я не понимаю, как можно уехать на совсем, имея при себе только рюкзак с вещами? – Роб удивлялся характеру Честера уже не в первый раз, но здесь не было никакого негатива, скорее дружеская подколка.

\- Да ты попробуй однажды.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Роб, - я слишком привязываюсь к месту.

Честер понимающе улыбнулся.

\- Тогда, до свидания.

\- До свидания.

Честер надел шлем, застегнул куртку и завел свой HarleyDavidson. Мотоцикл мог похвастать идеальным состоянием, и это при том, сколько дорог ему пришлось объездить. Впрочем, хозяину этого казалось мало, его все влекло вперед и вперед.

**II**

Сказать, что солнце пекло, было бы ложью. Скорее это было приятное тепло, ощущающиеся каждой клеточкой тела. «Разве это не идеальный день?» - размышлял Честер, стоя на обочине дороги. Его Harleyна данный момент исполнял роль подпорки. «Тебя бы почистить, дружище. Сколько там миль до какого-то городка? Когда же я научусь обращать внимание на информационные таблички?» - Честер размышлял над продолжением пути и целесообразностью заезжать в городок, стоя на перекрестке. Он не любил планировать что-то заранее, особенно в дороге. Действовать согласно обстоятельствам, мимолетным желаниям приносило ему удовольствие. Его друзья могли бы подтвердить, что они никогда не знали, чего можно ожидать от Честера. Правда же была в том, что он сам не всегда знал это.

За размышлениями Честер не заметил пикап, притормозивший чуть поодаль. Водитель дважды ударил по клаксону, но резкий звук Честер удостоил только слабым поворотом головы. Он же не голосовал, просто остановился на обочине, чтобы подумать и насладиться хорошим днем. Может сигнал относился вовсе не к нему.

Тем не менее, водитель пикапа не продолжил свой путь, а вышел из машины и направился к Честеру.

\- Парень, все в порядке? Помощь нужна?

Честер наконец обратил внимание на незнакомца. Определенно за тридцать, высокий, короткий ежик рыжих волос, аккуратная борода, клетчатая рубашка. «Странно, вроде бы я не в Техасе».

\- Нет, я просто размышлял, что там дальше по дороге, - Честер кивнул, указывая в сторону, где стоял пикап.

Незнакомец  посмотрел в том же направлении.

\- 20 миль и доберешься до нашего городка. Не то что бы у нас хорошо с мотелями…

\- Брось, сейчас едва ли час дня. Рано думать о ночлеге.

\- Так значит, - незнакомец вернулся к машине, но не уехал. Спустя минуту он уже вернулся к Честеру и протянул ему листок из блокнота.

\- Если заглянешь к нам, и нужно будет где-нибудь провести ночь, постучись по этому адресу.  Дейв.

«А ты неплохой парень, Дейв», - подумал Честер и взял листок.

\- Спасибо. Меня Честер зовут.

\- Бывай, Честер, - на этом Дейв вернулся в свою машину и укатил по дороге в «город».

 

*******

«Милый городишко. Ничего особенного, но жить можно. Правда, помирая со скуки», - Честер как раз проезжал мимо сквера и потревожил покой дремавших на скамейках стариков.

По указанному Дейвом адресу оказался обычный двухэтажный дом. «Должно быть,  хорошо смотрится с рождественскими гирляндами».

Честер промедлил несколько секунд, прежде чем окончательно решиться воспользоваться гостеприимством случайного знакомого. Бесплатный ночлег на дороге не валяется, а вот странные люди встречаются через каждую милю. "Посмотрим, что ждет меня внутри".

Дверь открыл Дейв.

\- А, Честер. Проходи. Так и знал, что ты заглянешь ко мне.

\- Предложение оказалось достаточно заманчивым.

Дейв проводил Честера в гостиную. На первый взгляд в обстановке дома все соответствовало образу благополучия и спокойствия. Диван, журнальный столик, книжные полки со всякими мелкими предметами, накапливающимися за долгую семейную жизнь. Несколько фотографий в рамках.

"Что же заставило его пригласить в дом такого бродягу, как я? А может, здесь и нет никакого подвоха и Дейв просто хороший парень, который любит помогать людям?".

\- У нас есть гостевая комната на втором этаже. А так располагайся, холодильник полностью в твоем распоряжении.

\- Спасибо за щедрость, - Честер улыбнулся гостеприимному хозяину.

\- Да, не стоит. Давно путешествуешь?

\- Скажем так, - Честер задумался на мгновение. Ведь подсчетами времени он себя не утруждал, - я только в начале пути.

\- Так это же замечательно. А направляешься -то куда?

"Если бы я сам знал".

\- А ты можешь посоветовать что-нибудь?

\- Моя молодость прошла в постоянных переездах по Аляске и Канаде. Я бы мог посоветовать тебе несколько интересных мест, но твой мотоцикл там не пройдет.

«Да ты не так прост, как кажешься, Дейв», - Честер еще раз огляделся вокруг. Мелкие детали обстановки комнаты предстали теперь в новом свете. Фотографии в рамках были потрясающими по красоте природными пейзажами. Возможно, снятые самим Дейвом.

\- Что же тебя занесло туда? – Честер и Дейв с комфортом уселись на диван.

\- А ты как оказался у нас?

\- Ну, я стоял у обочины, пока какой-то странный тип на пикапе не остановился рядом и не предложил переночевать у него дома, не зная обо мне ничего.

Дейв рассмеялся.

\- Все началось с озера Кларк. Национальный парк на Аляске. Туда можно добраться только на самолетах малой авиации. Я работал там, техническое обслуживание аэропорта. Сам понимаешь, какие там условия.

\- Понимаю. Сплошной стресс, наверное, - Честер почему-то представил, что Дейв не выдержал холодного климата и сбежал в штат комфортнее.

\- Стресс!? - Дейв рассмеялся. - Нет, чистый адреналин. Новый день, новые проблемы, требующие решения, люди, зависящие от тебя. Ответственность вещь хорошая, особенно если приносит пользу. Да и раз уж на то пошло - красивое это место.

«Прости Дейв, ошибался».

Тем временем, Дейв продолжал свой рассказ:

\- Контракт у меня с ними был ровно на 3 года. Я не стал продлевать. Засиделся на одном месте. Перебрался в Канаду, к своему другу, Биллу. Когда-то преуспевающий юрист, который все бросил, чтобы стать отшельником-лесником. Забавно, правда.

«Еще бы. Да, Дейв, ты не так прост, как кажешься».

\- Прости, но как же этот твой друг, Билл, терпел твое присутствие, если он отшельник? – Честер не удержался от ремарки.

\- В том то и дело, что мы друзья. К тому же, он отшельник, а я не особый любитель сидеть на месте. И он прекрасно знал, что надолго я у него не задержусь, - Дейв развел руками.

\- Значит, и этот дом не твое последнее пристанище?

Ответить Дейв не успел. Хлопнула входная дверь. Почти сразу в доме раздался женский голос:

\- Милый, я дома!

\- Моя жена, сейчас я вас познакомлю.

В гостиную вошла симпатичная женщина. Высокая, пышные каштановые волосы падалм ей  на плечи, одета она была в бардовую кожаную куртку и джинсы. Рядом с ней мялся с ноги на ногу маленький мальчик, лет четырех.

\- Мама, кто это? – малыш, не смотря на видимую усталость, с интересом всматривался в Честера.

«Да, не такой как твой папочка». Вряд ли ребенку часто приходилось видеть парней с ирокезами и туннелями в ушах.

\- Мэри, это Честер, мой друг. Не против, если он переночует у нас?

Женщина выглядела растерянной и взволнованной. Нежданный гость явно вносил дисбаланс в её привычную размеренную жизнь. Но и не похоже, что Мэри была из тех, кто будет устраивать разборки из-за подобного инцидента.

\- Конечно, я уложу Питера и приготовлю комнату. Не буду вам мешать.

Мэри увела ребенка на второй этаж.

\- Выйдем во двор, не хочу шуметь – Питер чутко спит, - пояснил Дейв.

Честер кивнул в ответ.

На улице уже стемнело. Внутренний дворик Дейва наполовину  был занят детской площадкой. Качели, пластиковая горка, песочница. Кое-где в траве можно было заметить оставленные игрушки.

\- Мэри я встретил на Гранд Каньоне. На тот момент я занимался инструктажем групп, которые собирались на рафтинг по реке Колорадо. Мэри была среди них. Её уговорили друзья, но на самом деле она жутко боялась. И тем не менее, она зацепила меня.

\- Не обязательно рассказывать мне об этом, - Честер не ожидал, что Дейв раскроет ему такие подробности своей жизни.

Дейв только покачал головой и посмотрел на Честера.

\- Иногда я жалею, что многого не увидел, но не могу просто так сорваться с места без цели. А с другой стороны, я счастлив здесь, с женой и сыном. Нет такой дороги, чтобы я стремился вступить на неё и не оглянулся назад.

\- Хочешь сказать, что и меня это ждет – я брошу бродяжничать, найду свою цель? – Честер не раз думал об этом раньше, но каждый раз опять срывался в дорогу.

\- Конечно. Главное – не жалеть о проделанном пути.

«Я и не жалею», - усмехнулся Честер про себя.

Они с Дейвом еще немного поговорили, а потом пошли в дом.

«Я могу стать таким, как Дейв. Главой семейства, хозяином большого, уютного дома. Когда-нибудь, когда закончу путешествовать. Но пока-то я в самом начале», - с такими мыслями Честер заснул.

 

**III**

 

Честер покинул дом Дейва достаточно рано, оставив в гостиной записку с благодарностью за гостеприимство.

Городок еще только-только просыпался. В окнах аккуратных домиков можно было видеть хозяек, накрывающих завтрак и резко оборачивающихся в окно на звук мотоцикла,  нарушившего их спокойствие в столь ранний час.

«Надеюсь, я не помешал серьезно вашему благополучию. Спасибо, Дейв, и всего тебе наилучшего», - мысленно пожелал Честер, покидая городок, название которого, он так и не удосужился запомнить.

Дорога вела вперед и вперед. Слева и справа от неё пролетали пустынные земли, окрашенные солнцем. Дорожная пыль выбелилась, горы на горизонте отсвечивали красным – кажется, это говорит о содержании в породе железа. В целом, нельзя сказать, что пейзаж поражал воображение.  Все зависит от конкретного человека. Честер часто ловил себя на мысли, что больше всего ему нравится ощущение поездки, движения, а не то, насколько красива окружающая местность. Движение дарило ему спокойствие. Да, именно спокойствие. Ты движешься, а значит – впереди еще есть к чему стремиться.

За очередным поворотом маячила автозаправка. «А что, самое время передохнуть».

Помимо Честера на автозаправке стоял знавший и лучшие времена NissanNote. Его водитель – мужчина за сорок с только-только появившейся сединой в волосах -  расхаживал рядом взад-вперед, пытаясь куда-то дозвониться по мобильнику. Внутри, на переднем сидении сидела женщина, трущая виски, сзади – безразличный ко всему, кроме музыки в своих наушниках подросток.  Наконец-то на том конце провода ответили, и глава семейства принялся кричать в телефон.

\- Алло! Моя фамилия Шинода. Мы застряли посреди… Алло! Вы меня слышите! Чтоб тебя! – мужчина принялся снова набирать номер.

«Скажите еще спасибо, что до заправки дотянули», - думал Честер, наполняя бак своего мотоцикла. Видимо, машина сломалась, а телефон не мог поймать сигнал, чтобы связаться со страховой компанией. Когда этот взвинченный мистер Шинода устанет мучить свой мобильник, он поймет, что находясь на заправке, можно попросить телефон в минимаркете рядом.

Честер как раз расплатился за бензин и пошел покупать воду. Выходя из магазина, он столкнулся с парочкой из сломанного Nissan’а. Женщина уверенной походкой стремилась внутрь, очевидно, потеряв веру в мобильную связь, а мужчина бежал за ней, крича:

\- Не надо просить ни у кого помощи. Я сам справлюсь!

«Поберег бы ты нервы, свои и жены», - становиться свидетелем семейных проблем и ссор в любом случае неприятно, и Честер поморщился от вида этой сцены.

Мужчина и женщина скрылись внутри магазина, и теперь изнутри доносились отголоски выяснения отношений.

Честер отпил воды, спрятал бутылку в рюкзак и собирался уже уезжать, но что-то заставило его взглянуть в сторону Nissan’а.

Задняя дверь была открыта настежь, подросток, не снимая наушников, выбрался из машины и все с тем же безразличием на лице куда-то пошел.

«Хочешь присоединиться к семейной ссоре, что ли?» - пронеслось в голове у Честреа. – «О, черт!».

Честер рванул с места и бросился к подростку. Мальчишка не мог видеть, а из-за наушников, еще и слышать несущуюся по трассе фуру. Он просто шел к дороге, не удосуживаясь даже посмотреть по сторонам.

Все случилось в считанные мгновения. Подросток ступил на дорогу, водитель фуры, не ожидавший пешеходов в столь пустынной местности, ударил по сигналу. Мальчишка повернулся и застыл на месте, когда Честер схватил его поперек груди и резко утянул в сторону. Фура пронеслась мимо.

\- Тебе жить надоело, придурок! – выпалил Честер, поворачивая подростка к себе и срывая с него чертовы наушники. Ответ взбесил Честера еще больше.

\- Блять, да пусти ты меня, - подросток вырвался и побежал назад к дороге. Честер схватил его за руку.

\- Тебе действительно умереть так хочется!?

\- Там мои рисунки! – подросток указал куда-то на обочину.

Честер проследил за направлением и увидел лежащую у дороги книгу. То есть альбом, из которого выпало несколько листов. Толкнув подроста подальше, Честер сам подошел, поднял альбом и собрал вылетевшие листы. «Хм, а наброски-то хороши. Что это робот? Нет, киборг скорее. Фантазия у парня есть, а вот мозгов…».

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил Честер.

\- Майк, - бросил подросток, не поднимая на незнакомца взгляда.

\- Будь осторожнее, Майк, а то печально, если такой талант пропадет под очередной фурой.

Честер собирался развернуться и уехать уже с этой заправки, но Майк окрикнул его.

\- Это место, через дорогу. Оно похоже на Татуин. Я хотел нарисовать.

Честер остановился и присмотрелся. Не то, что бы вокруг была пустыня, а над горизонтом висели дополнительные спутники планеты, но если включить воображение…

\- А тебе, значит, захотелось поиграть в Люка Скайуокера?

Майк пожал плечами.

\- Нет, ты не поймешь.

«Честер, ты разговариваешь с подростком-нердом. Оставь парня мечтать о световых мечах и уезжай».

\- Так попробуй объяснить, у меня время есть послушать.

Майк прижал к груди свой бесценный альбом и закусил губу, усердно обдумывая свои слова.

\- Мы все равно не увидим другие планеты никогда. Но что плохого в том, что можно мечтать. Просто представь, что это Татуин, и ты на Татуине. Или, что если на этом месте был бы построен город, скрытый под куполом для создания искусственной атмосферы, потому что колонизируемая планета не обладает собственной, пригодной для жизни человека.

«Да что твориться у этого Майка в голове?».

\- Так для того фантастические фильмы и нужны, чтобы увидеть то, чего еще не создано. Правда еще и для того, чтобы заработать деньги… - Майк прервал Честера на полуслове.

\- Я же говорю, что не поймешь. Просто, ты можешь создать целый мир у себя в голове, перенести на бумагу. Это такое чувство восторга. Ты создал что-то прикольное, крутое, чего еще нет. Ты хоть раз рисовал?

Честер усмехнулся и закатал рукав куртки настолько, чтобы обнажить предплечье.

\- Это считается?

Майк уставился на татуировки на руке Честера. Сине-красные языки огня, поднимающиеся от запястья, череп на локте…

\- Вау. Сам эскизы делал?

Честер кивнул, возвращая рукав в прежнее состояние.

\- У тебя хорошие идеи, не бросай их, - в этот момент из магазина вышли родители Майка, продолжая ссориться.

\- Удачи, не буду смущать твоих родителей, - Честер хлопнул подростка по плечу и пошел к своему мотоциклу.

Уже заводя мотор, Честер услышал «Спасибо тебе», махнул на прощание Майку и унесся дальше по дороге.

Надутый мистер Шинода прошел мимо сына и сел в машину, ожидая приезда эвакуатора. От его жены же не укрылось, что Майк говорил с каким-то незнакомцем.

\- Кто это был? – спросила она устало Майка.

\- Да так, просто, - промямлил подросток, натягивая назад наушники.

**IV**

 

В очередной городок Честер приехал под вечер.

«Что-то я вымотался за сегодня. Поесть и спать. Так, где тут мотель?».

Название мотеля не блистало оригинальность. «Джонсонс», возможно по фамилии владельца. Честер вошел в дверь, обозначенную табличкой «Reception».

За столом регистрации никого не оказалось.

\- Есть кто-нибудь? – Честер надеялся, что администратор сейчас где-то в задней комнате и скоро услышит, что у него новый клиент.

Вопреки ожиданиям Честера, открылась входная дверь, и перед ним появился очень странный персонаж. Пышная копна мелких кудряшек, дополняемая немаленькой бородой, нелепая толстовка, настоящий цвет которой невозможно было бы угадать из-за многократных стирок, заляпанные джинсы.

«Колоритно, ничего не скажешь».

Тем временем, этот парень прошел за стол, облокотился на него и прошептал:

\- Можешь говорить открыто, здесь нет прослушки.

«Ооооо, под чем ты, друг?»

\- Если здесь нет прослушки, то зачем говорить шепотом? – парировал Честер.

На секунду его собеседник задумался.

\- Безопасность никогда не помешает.

\- Приму к сведению. Свободные комнаты есть?

\- Смотря, что для тебя есть «свобода».

«Это будет долгий разговор. А мотель в этом городе только один».

\- Хорошо, я скажу по-другому. Могу ли я снять здесь комнату на ночь?

\- Если ты свободен, то да. Но ты же не знаешь, что такое свобода? Или не хочешь отвечать?

Входная дверь скрипнула, и в комнате появился еще один мужчина, на этот раз аккуратно подстриженный и опрятно одетый.

\- Брэд! Я просил тебя не приходить сюда!

Странного типа с копной кудрявых волос как ветром сдуло. Убегая, он толкнул Честера и бросил:

\- Еще поговорим.

\- Прошу прощения. Брэд , можно сказать, городской сумасшедший. Безобидный, но донять разговорами кого угодно может. Вы хотите снять комнату?

\- Да, на одну ночь.

\- Конечно, кредитка или наличные?

\- Кредитка.

С регистрацией в мотеле было покончено, Harleyзанял свое место на парковке. Честеру оставалось только утолить голод, чтобы закончить этот утомительный день. Еще по дороге в мотель он заметил вывеску круглосуточного кафе.

В меру людно и шумно – так, что найти себе место вечером вполне реально. В меру вкусно – картошка фри и гамбургер везде одинаковы.

Честер только-только хотел приступить к еде, как напротив него сел тот самый Брэд.

«Называется, поел в спокойной обстановке».

\- Приятного аппетита. Ну как там? Нашел свободную комнату?

\- Да, спасибо за заботу, - Честер усмехнулся.

\- Ты работаешь на правительство?

«Ты издеваешься, должно быть?»

\- С какой стати я должен отвечать на твои вопросы?

\- Ты охотник за головами? Где-то поблизости слет байкеров? Я видел твой Harley, отличный выбор. А почему не Yamaha? Давно в дороге?

\- Заткнуться можешь? – Честера начала раздражать вся эта абсурдная болтовня.

\- Да ты ешь, что тут. Я знаю хозяина этого места. Три месяц назад одной девушке в котлете попался мышиный хвост. Скандал был, у нас же городок маленький, сенсация такая.

Честер с опаской посмотрел на еще не тронутый гамбургер и решил, что есть его все-таки не будет.

\- Но потом, - продолжил Брэд, - сюда наведались истребители грызунов, да и хозяин сменился, так что теперь можно есть местную стряпню спокойно.

«Интересно, а сколько правды из того, что ты мне сейчас выдал».

\- Послушай, не мог бы ты заткнуться, а еще лучше, уйти куда подальше. Я в компании не нуждаюсь, - прямо сказал Честер.

\- Но все нуждаются в компании. По-твоему, почему пожилые женщины заводят кошек? Может когда-то, лет двести назад кошки и ловили мышей, но не сейчас. Я видел одну старуху, которая жаловалась своему рыжему коту на политику демократов. Я еще подумал, вот сумасшедшая, а если этот кот на стороне демократов?

«Да, давай поговорим о распространении избирательного права на кошек».

\- Всего хорошего, Брэд,  - Честер вышел из-за стола, так и не поев.

\- Чего именно? Почему люди желают чего-то там хорошего, но не уточняют чего. Вдруг, наши понятия о «хорошем» совсем не сочетаются, а ты мне желаешь того, что мне не надо, и, может быть, я считаю это аморальным! – Брэд не отставал от Честера ни на шаг, следовал за ним по улице, по направлению к мотелю.

На полпути, Честер развернулся, чтобы в последний раз попытаться отделаться от этого ходячего абсурда.

\- Послушай уже. Я не против задушевных бесед, но сегодня я слишком устал для этого. Так что найди себе другого собеседника.

Поразительно, но на этом Брэд отстал, и Честер спокойно дошел до своего номера, где упал на кровать и был готов заснуть.

Буквально через полчаса в дверь постучали.

«В покое меня определенно не оставят».

На пороге стоял Брэд. Честер буквально подавил в себе вопль негодования.

\- Опять ты, - Честер готовился закрыть дверь перед носом непрошеного гостя.

\- Погоди, я извиниться пришел. И у меня есть пиво.

Честер посмотрел на Брэда и заметил пакет в его руке.

\- Да, да. Пиво и пара сандвичей. Я же тебе поесть не дал.

\- И с чего вдруг такой порыв? – как ни странно, но сейчас Брэд выглядел вполне адекватно, даже говорил внятно.

\- Да, просто хотел поговорить по душам, как ты тогда и сказал.

«Знал бы ты, во сколько этих самых разговоров по душам я ввязываюсь».

\- Ладно, проходи. И давай сразу сюда сандвич.

Брэд оказался нормальным парнем. Он случайно оказался в этом захолустном городке, занимался тем, что был разнорабочим. Вся проблема состояла в том, что ему было скучно в месте, где друг про друга  всё и всегда знают.

\- Честно, в какой-то момент хотелось тебя со всей силы ударить, - признался Честер.

\- Да я понимаю, говорю много. Просто с кем тут поговорить, например, о теории заговора, если большинству не интересно, что там за поворотом дороги, - Брэд неопределенно махнул рукой, а потом вернулся к открытой бутылке пива.

\- Так что же ты не уедешь? – на месте Брэда Честер моментально бы  сорвался с места.

\- Глупость скажу, но мне тут нравится.

\- Но тебя считают городским сумасшедшим, - Честер припомнил слова администратора.

\- Зато, я не такой как все, и все это признают! – Брэд торжественно поднял бутылку. – Ты тоже не такой как все. Уже час говорим, а куда ты едешь, я так и не понял.

\- А оно тебе надо? Вот придумаю себе цель, будет и направление.

\- Отлично сказано. Ну ладно, время позднее, пойду попугаю округу грядущим Концом Света. Пока, Честер, приятно было поговорить.

\- Взаимно, Брэд, - улыбнулся Честер.

Брэд ушел, и Честер, наконец, остался в покое. Еще раз усмехнувшись встрече с этим чудаком, он лег спать, чтобы набраться сил перед грядущим завтра переездом.

**V**

 

«Очередной городок, очередной мотель, очередное кафе, очередной разговор по душам», - так бы Честер и оценил знакомство с Джо. Хотя под «очередным» тут совсем не подразумевалось «скучный, рутинный», а как раз наоборот.

\- Ты должно быть в Голливуд? – спросил Честера сидящий за ближайшим к нему столику мужчина.

\- Определенно нет, а что, есть вакантное место для меня в боевике?

\- Ну, я бы хотел видеть кого-то вроде тебя в роли рок-звезды, взрывающей стадионы. С виду ты очень колоритный парень.

\- Я видел и более колоритных.

\- Правда? Расскажи.

Джо с интересом выслушал рассказ о Брэде, а в результате констатировал:

\- Это комедийный герой. Про него можно было бы снять сериал. «100 признаков безумия». Идея бы крутилась между его свободолюбивым абсурдом и рамками условностей. А где это было, ты говоришь?

\- Миль 50 отсюда, не больше, - прикинул Честер.

\- То есть, все еще в пределах штата?

Честер кивнул.

\- Вот она, граница, - заулыбался Джо.

\- Какая граница?

\- Граница – это нечто вроде предохранительного клапана цивилизации, чтобы мы совсем не сошли с ума. Когда появляются люди, неспособные жить как все: безумцы, недовольные, экстремисты – они устремляются на границу. Вот так рождалась Америка. Все бунтари в Европе отправились на границу, из которой родилось тринадцать колоний. Потом самые непоседливые двинулись дальше, на запад. Поэтому, в конце концов, все психи оказались в Калифорнии… «Трасса 60». Неужели не смотрел?

«Значит,  граница», - подумал Честер, а вслух произнес.

\- Может и смотрел, но не учил наизусть.

Джо почти не обратил внимания на ответ и продолжил:

\- Мы на границе. Ничего удивительного, если твой попутчик в автобусе однажды перевернет мир.

\- Не преувеличивай, это всего лишь фильм, - Честер отпил порядком остывший кофе.

\- Да брось. Всего лишь фильм. Ты задумывался хоть раз, что надо сделать, чтобы фильм создать. Актер должен не просто зачитывать текст, а двигаться, жестикулировать, улыбаться, кривиться от воображаемой боли так, чтобы по ту сторону экрана сказали «это настоящий герой», или «вот это ублюдок», или «господи, не хочу видеть, как он страдает!». А режиссер – представлять  заранее, что должно получиться в результате. Не просто картинка, а так, чтобы сказали: «Черт, да я же сам был в такой ситуации!». Я должен перечислять, что должен сделать сценарист, оператор, реквизитор…

\- Не стоит, я понял. Им должны поверить, - перебил Честер.

\- Ты не искушен кино, да? А что тогда страсть всей твоей жизни?

\- Я путешествую.

\- Вдохновился Керуаком? Захотелось жизни «На дороге»?

\- Нет. Просто надоело сидеть на одном месте. К тому же, у меня мотоцикл, а не машина.

\- Проще говоря, ищешь свою «границу»! – Джо сказал это с особой уверенностью.

«Опять ты про свою границу…  А впрочем, в чем-то ты прав», - Честер вспомнил Дейва. Вряд ли он сможет скитаться вечно, что-то должно его остановить. Интересно даже, что это будет?

\- О чем задумался? – поинтересовался Джо.

\- Думаю, что там, дальше по дороге.

Джо сощурил свои и так маленькие глазки и вкрадчиво начал:

\- Дальше дорога специально для таких, как ты?

Честер скептически посмотрел на собеседника. Джо, ни капли не смутившись, начал напевать:

\- I left my heart in San Francisco… Если Калифорния – страна психов, то Сан-Франциско – их столица.

\- Да пошел ты, - Честер сказал без всякой злобы. – Спасибо за разговор, Джо, но мне уже пора.

Честер вышел из-за стола, и через несколько секунд за ним закрылась дверь кафе.

\- Удачи, - Джо показалась, что такая реплика, сказанная вслед  ушедшему человеку, неплохо бы смотрелась в конце фильма, под грустную музыку с затухающим светом и уходом на титры.

«Да, отличный финал», - подумал снова Джо и вернулся к своей чашке с кофе.


End file.
